Solja and Asphere meet Lizzy
A young girl, about 19, young, bright, filled with cheerful optimism and is a skilled magician (Actual magic user not illusionist), well not really she just tells people that. She can levitate stuff and make them disappear, she just can't bring them back. So don't give her anything valuable! She can also summon small things like trinkets such as pocket watches, collection in her long coat. She is dragging behind her, her trunk, she is a a researcher of magic. But no one believes in magic but she's the one that tries to understand magical and supernatural phenomena. No place to go and with a severe storm coming she is looking for a place to stay for the night. She approaches the society, hoping someone has the kindness to let her stay the night. As long as she had a roof over her head she would be just fine, She approached the steps and knocked. Her name btw is Lizzy Taylor. She also tends to be oblivious to what's going on and can be easily distracted and has a i can't do anything about since it's beyond my control kind of view on things. SoljaGold: Asphere just heard that Nex had left and hurried down the hall to say goodbye. But she realized she was too late since the foyer was empty and everybody seemed to be back at their work. The woman sighed. She hated her bad timing. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy was already inside to see her. "Oh hello" She said. SoljaGold: "H-Huh?" She turned around, surprised. "Hello. I-I don't think I know you, are you new here?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh i'm only staying the night" Lizzy replied. SoljaGold: "O-Oh, I see!" Asphere said. It was silent for a moment so they could both hear the growling storm outside. "I would not want to be out there too if I were you. That sounds scary..." She gulped. "A-Anyway, do you live far from here so you could not reach your home in time?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "That's my home" Lizzy said pointing to her cart. "I don't really have a physical home" SoljaGold: "Oh..." She tought for a moment. "Well, I came here not long ago and the other lodgers gave me a home here when I needed one... I-I'm not in charge here, but maybe you could stay permanently... u-uhm, o-only if you want of cause..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "IF you'll take me!" Lizzy said happily stars in her eyes. SoljaGold: "O-of cause we would!" Asphere was surprised at her sudden exitement and had to smile widely too. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy grinned before there was a sound of gears shifting and her left leg suddenly straightened causing her to fall. SoljaGold: The blue haired girl stared at her in shock. "W-what? What was that?! A-Are you alright?" She reached out to help Lizzy getting up again. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Ugh yeah this happens sometimes" Lizzy moaned rubbing the back of her head and a tool box lifted out of her cart when she held up her hand and floated down beside her. She rolled up her left pant leg having sat up to reveal a robotic leg. "The enchantment on this is wearing off" She said to Soija. She opened the box and began working on fixing it. "This happens when the gears in my knee lock up" She said removing the metal cap of her knee on her leg and began working on the gears. SoljaGold: Asphere watched in awe. "How fascinating... T-This is real magic, is it not? I have not seen something like that in a long time!" She stared closely at the robotc leg. "Uh, mind if I ask you why do you have this?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Because i lost my original, and it's a mixture of engineering and magic. The automatic fix enchantment is wearing off though." Lizzy got her leg fixed and put her knee cap back on and attached it again,. She got up and smiled her leg bending right. SoljaGold: "Wow." Asphere looked up from the leg. "So I guess you work as a magic using engineer, am I right?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "no. My sister built it" Lizzy replied bitterly. SoljaGold: The sudden change of her mood unsettled Asphere. Mostly because she could sense it almost physically. "I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong...!" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "No you didn't, it's not your fault my family leaves a sour taste in my mouth" Lizzy said almost uncharacteristically bitter and angry. Obtained From People come and people go Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nightmares from the Future